


Never Mess With Red Robin 红罗宾复仇记

by Cunana



Series: 红罗宾复仇记 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N52宇宙里，如果杰森也曾穿着罗宾装去泰坦塔里揍过提姆，而红罗宾后来终于找到机会报复了红头罩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mess With Red Robin 红罗宾复仇记

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线和设定乱七八糟，纯恶搞文，别在意就好……

你这个自大的变态的臭小子，丧心病狂的报复狂，软蔫蔫无趣的替代品——

杰森咆哮道，在心里。很不幸，尽管他万分想通过怒骂宣泄自己的鄙夷和愤怒，但他的嘴被一块银灰色的胶布老老实实地堵上了——提姆·德雷克——操蛋的蝙蝠家的臭小子——

提姆看也没看他一眼，板着脸，拉开了他的裤链。

HolyFuckingShit！杰森的心中又横飞过了一群脏话，他面目扭曲地瞪着身前比自己矮了一头的，穿着红黑制服的男孩，用拳头击碎那线条紧绷的下巴的欲望充斥了他的整个胸腔，让他的呼吸都带上了渴望的灼热，然而他的手被一对结实的镣铐绑在了一根水管上，过分结实的镣铐，蝙蝠们的小玩具。

他当然能挣脱这个小玩具，还有他脚上那对。只要给他足够的时间——妈的，他的裤子已经被那小子不紧不慢地褪到了脚踝——这他妈的可完全不妙，太不妙了。

“唔！”在提姆的手碰到他内裤的松紧带的时候，他发出了愤怒的闷哼声。这本该是一声咆哮，然而却被生生减弱了威慑力，该死的变态小蝙蝠！

提姆停下了动作，他抬头看着杰森，目光划过他已然光裸的上身，胸前和腹部的伤疤，然后停留在了他全身上下唯一还包裹着布料的地方。杰森感到自己躲在内裤以下的那个部分心惊胆战地瑟缩了一下——他承认，之前的打斗，被暗算的愤怒和被束缚的未知感让他有那么一点点兴奋，不过这是纯生理上的。他现在考虑得更多的是他面前那只心狠手辣老谋深算的小蝙蝠会怎么对待自己——那条腰带里肯定有不止一把刀，这他妈真是有点让人心惊胆战。

“你明白的。”提姆说，声音低沉干涩，没有任何喜悦或者挑衅，只是刻意阴沉地陈述事实，“你逃不过这次的。”

说着，他面无表情地一把扒下了杰森的内裤。

 

###

 

“你想怎么样！”杰森对着手机咆哮道，这才勉强盖过了罗伊房间里传出来的震耳欲聋的音乐声，“还有，你他妈的怎么知道我现在在哥谭？你监视我！？”

“杰森？”科丽从罗伊房间里探出头来，火红的长发随着音乐的节拍微微颤动，“你还好吗？”

杰森捂住了手机的通话口，“我很好！你回去和罗伊玩吧！”

罗伊的头在科丽身后探了出来，火红色的长发也随着音乐的节拍微微颤动。杰森注意到他们两个都没有穿上衣，哦上帝，现在还是白天——

“你听起来很暴躁，杰鸟……”罗伊说。

杰森握紧了拳头，“我说了，”他吼道，“我他妈的很好！”

“好啦好啦！”罗伊挑起了眉，“怎么这么大火气……”他拉着科丽退回了房间。“管不着你，大男孩，但是你最好还是对你弟弟好一点——”

“你、能、不、能、闭、嘴！”杰森踢翻了一只空的啤酒瓶，罗伊房间的门猛地关上了。

“杰森。”提姆在电话那头沉静地说，“你最好不要太冲动。你戴着兔耳朵穿着粉色女式蕾丝胸衣内裤套装的照片和五种角度的全裸照片都在我手里。拍立得，所有底片只有一份，储藏在我能找到最安全的地方。”

“你他妈的到底想怎么样！！！”

“按我说的去做，我会把底片还给你。”那个臭小子说，“请把这个当做一次恶劣并成功的报复，红头罩。”

“Fuck you。”杰森把手机摔倒了地上。

手机闪烁了一下，他收到了一条匿名短信，上面只有一个简短的地址。

 

###

 

“我到了。”杰森说，咬牙切齿，恨不得用枪指着通话器，“我废了很大力气才甩开罗伊和星火跑到这破地方来所以我劝你你最好不是要准备再暗算我一次因为如果你胆敢有一点点这样的想法我绝对要——”

“看着你前面的那栋建筑物。”红罗宾说，似乎完全没有听到那句凶狠到火辣辣的威胁，“然后，上楼，二楼。”

指手画脚的臭小子。杰森想，不情愿地向窄小的楼道走去。

“你到底要我做什么？”杰森冷酷地问。

“去偷一条夜翼的内裤。”红罗宾说，顿了一下，杰森几乎能看到男孩无可抑制邪恶弯起的嘴角，“ **他穿过的** 。别想糊弄我，我看得出来。”

“操你妈你这个变态恶心的神经——”杰森没忍住破口大骂起来。

“你能认出那扇门后面通向你的任务。”红罗宾说，“他在自己门上贴了名牌，真的很明显。”

杰森露出了一个半是嘲讽半是愤恨的讥笑，“老迪基的内裤？提姆·德雷克——Really？你他妈在玩我吧！？”

“你最好动作快点。”通话器的男孩说，“夜翼随时会回来。红罗宾退出通话。”

 

###

 

在脏衣篮里翻衣服，杰森·陶德，老伙计，你的底线再创新低了。

杰森弯着腰，把头埋在迪克那堆得老高的脏衣服里，心如死灰，有气无力，但偶尔也有那么短短的一瞬会被迪克可怕的穿衣品味惊骇得回过神来。

七层地狱啊，这件格子衬衫的颜色搭配。

……不好意思，他刚才感叹得太早了一点，这件波点衬衫才是能让全世界美学家都大叫一声拔枪自尽的真绝色。

他好像明白德雷克为什么那么自信他没办法随便买条内裤或者什么的糊弄过去了。

杰森用两根手指拎起了一条印满了Q版蝙蝠侠图案的平角内裤。

它还他妈的是亮闪闪的紫红色。

操他妈的德雷克，操他妈的蝙蝠侠，操他妈的迪克格雷森和他色盲一样的品味。

杰森猛转过身，准备飞奔到红罗宾面前然后把他手上这条内裤糊到他脸上。

“杰……杰森……？”

FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK！

“FUCK！”杰森大声地骂了出来，“FUCKFUCKFUCK！”

他差点撞上了迪克——半裸的，只在腰间围了一条浴巾的，不知道为什么他妈的会在他弯腰翻东西的时候他妈的跑到他身后还他妈的站得那么近以至于他一回头差点和他撞上的迪克·格雷森——哦，他明白了！

“这是个阴谋！！！！”他怒吼道，庆幸自己戴了头罩因为他一定因为气愤涨红了脸，“都是他设计好的！他骗我——”

他情不自禁地捏紧了拳头——和手中的内裤。

“你在说什么？”迪克的视线在那条内裤和杰森的脸上挣扎地游移着，“你还好吗杰森……？你做噩梦了吗？”

“——那个天杀的小混蛋——”杰森骂道，几乎刹不住车，“什么！你说什么！？我很好！”

“咳，不知道你有没有注意到，你拿着我的内裤……”迪克伸出手，似乎想把属于自己的东西拿回去，又似乎想揽住杰森的肩膀安慰他，“这太容易让人误会了，杰森，你最好还是……”

“啊！”杰森后退了一步，躲开他的触碰，意识到了事情的不妙——他必须把内裤带给提姆，要不然他会把那些照片发给所有人——包括迪克。那可比偷一条内裤可怕多了。

“我不是在偷你的内裤，迪克。”他没好气地说，“我对你的内裤，你的房子，你的一切狗屎都没有兴趣，谢谢。”

“那你——”迪克咽了一口唾沫，似乎想说那你为什么要拿着我的内裤，但是他最终还是没说出口，而是惊恐地注视着杰森在暴怒和焦躁中无意识地大力搓揉着那条内裤。“杰森，我想——”要回我的裤裤。他充满希望地伸出手，但是被杰森拍开了。

“别烦我，迪基。”杰森说，“我还有事，先走了，晚安睡个好觉。”他说着，顺手把内裤塞进了自己的裤子口袋里。

迪克惊恐地大睁着眼睛，手伸出到一半，不知道是该把手伸进杰森的裤子口袋里抢自己的内裤，还是该捂上自己的眼睛。

见鬼，他不想把手伸进一个男人的裤裆里去掏自己的内裤，他甚至不知道这是不是杰森故意的。

“操……”他依然保持着伸出手的姿势，看着杰森翻窗而出的背影，终于骂出了声。

 

###

 

“恭喜你完成了第一个任务。”红罗宾干巴巴的声音从通话器里传来，“这只是一段录音所以别费心说脏话了红头罩，你的下一个任务是……”

“操你妈！”

“在达米安的涂鸦本上……”

“下地狱吧你这个贱人！”

“画一个Dick。”

“我要把你——等等，你是让我……？”

“不是你刚才遇到的那个Dick。”红罗宾的声音波澜不惊，“是你低下头会遇到的那个。”

“你——”杰森精疲力尽地吼道。

“这是你的最后一个任务，我保证。”通话器里的声音坚定地继续着，“很简单对吧。”

杰森才没管那是不是一段录音，他依然对着通话器骂了十分钟。

 

###

 

“杰森少爷？”阿福惊讶的声音从他背后传来，“你在达米安少爷的房间做什么？”

今晚他一定是被诅咒了。

杰森无声地骂了一声，试图用身体挡住管家的视线，不让他看到桌上那本涂鸦本上面的内容。“我来看看这只小恶魔最近有没有做作业——”

“杰森？”另一个声音带着微微惊讶的语调从门外的黑暗里响起来，“你是怎么进来的——”

天呐，杰森睁大了眼睛。

他转过身。

天呐，上帝啊。

布鲁斯踏出一步，从阴影里走了出来，他的脸上有一些新的细小的伤口，但是他看上去很好——警惕，有一些惊讶，紧绷，质疑，但是，很好。

“别在意我。”杰森反手飞快地合上了那本涂鸦本，“我不是来暗算你们任何一个人的——只是一次和平友爱的拜访而已。”

“你在达米安的涂鸦本上干了什么？”布鲁斯的声音低沉而充满警告，蝙蝠的声音——明察秋毫的该死的世界第一侦探。

“逃不过的你的眼睛，侦探。”杰森举起双手，“讥笑道，对老杰森有点信心吧伙计，我才不会对你儿子做什么呢，不管他是怎样一个可恶的小——”

“陶德！你在这里做什么！？”

噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！杀了他吧！！！！！！！

达米安冲进了房间。杰森飞快地闪开了那小子对他下半身险恶的攻击，“好久不见我也很高兴遇见你小蝙蝠！”

“你动了我的涂鸦本！”达米安继续着攻击，咬牙切齿，似乎想把他碎尸万段。

就在这时，杰森感到有一点不对。

哪里不对？

达米安停下了攻击，他似乎被什么吸引了注意力。

杰森也停下了动作，接着他发现，几乎所有人的视线都集中在了地上的某处。

地上有什么吗？

他低下头，看到一个明艳的紫色物体柔软地覆盖住了他脚边的地面。

迪克的内裤，一定是他躲开达米安攻击的时候掉了出来。

那是一条 **印满蝙蝠侠** 的内裤。

“等等伙计们，”杰森叫到，“我可以解释！”

“这是迪克的内裤。”布鲁斯用一种微妙的难以置信又笃定的语气小声嘀咕道，“天呐。”

达米安似乎没有听见他老爸的话，“陶德。”他怒气冲冲地抱着自己的涂鸦本，“你的内裤掉了，不准备捡一下吗？”

 

 

啊——————————！德雷克——————————！

杰森想。你他妈，会付出代价的！

 

END

 

 


End file.
